


Daddy Danvers

by GoddessOfAries



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bottom Lena Luthor, Daddy Danvers, Dom Kara Danvers, F/F, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, Pinching, Power Bottom Lena Luthor, Smut, Top Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfAries/pseuds/GoddessOfAries
Summary: Lena’s bratty teasing finally pays off (An alternate ending to chapter 8 of Sea of Hearts).
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	Daddy Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people agreed that they wanted to see an alternate ending for Chapter 8 (Heart Attack) of Sea of Hearts, so here you guys go! It starts off just before they get to the waterfall, but turns into something very different than the original story.  
> Also everyone was asking for Daddy Danvers, so here you guys go, lmao! I kinda turned it into Dom Danvers, and then it ends with Lena being a power bottom/a much more relaxed, not so aggressive sex scene, to kinda cool down from the first part.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Aries

“Come on! We’re almost there,” Lena called over her shoulder. She ducked under one last branch before the woods broke away to show exactly what she was looking for.

Pale blue water shimmered brightly as the sunlight cascaded through the leaves of the forest in glowing streaks. The river was lined with thin foliage that sprouted between large boulders. 

A waterfall crashed down into a decently sized pool before the water leaked out through a narrow, shallow river that had multiple tiny rapids farther down. It had a very slow current, perfect for swimming in.

Lena gazed at one of her favorite places on the island, her smile so wide it hurt her cheeks. She pulled Outlaw to a stop just on the bank of the river, turning to see her assistant stopping Asher right next to them. Kara’s eyes were studying the beautiful scene before them, a look of awe on her face.

She turned to look at Lena, her eyes dazzlingly bright with the same excitement Lena felt warming her entire chest. “Here, let me show you something,” Lena spoke over the low rumble of the waterfall. She jumped off of Outlaw, removing his halter so he could freely nibble at the bushes around the rapids.

Following Lena’s lead, Kara also let Asher free. Lena also took off her boots and socks, tossing them carelessly to the side as she rolled up her tight pants to about mid-calf. “Follow me,” she instructed after Kara hesitantly did the same.

Crossing through the shallowest part of the river- the water just the right temperature –Lena guided Kara up the steep rocky hill just next to the waterfall. It was maybe a ten-foot scramble, the rocks a good handhold as they basically climbed on their hands and knees.

Once at the top of the hill, Lena had Kara stand on the edge of the bank just where the waterfall dropped down into the small lake below them. “Can you see above the trees?” Lena asked, standing close in back of Kara to point out the tree’s horizon.

Kara stared over the forest, looking at the beautiful blue sky that matched her eyes, and the moors that seemed miles away. “That’s beautiful,” Kara whispered under her breath. Lena hummed in agreement, her wide smile never leaving her face.

“Yeah, it’s why this is my favorite place to go when I’m stressed or upset… I’ve never brought anyone here.” Lena’s comment had been so off handed that she wasn’t even really thinking of what she was saying. It was only when Kara turned her head to give her a quizzical look that she processed what she said.

“Then why did you bring me?” Kara’s voice was hesitant, cautious even.

In all honesty Lena couldn’t answer the question; she felt safe bringing Kara to her secret spot, but that’s all she could really make out in her head.

So, instead of answering Kara’s questions, Lena followed her instincts and deflected. “You ask a lot of question’s, have I ever told you that?” 

Before Kara could even respond, Lena grabbed her waist and turned her so they were fully facing each other.

Surprise washed over Kara as she tried to figure out what was going on as Lena moved into her personal bubble. “But it’s kinda cute,” Lena whispered teasingly, smirking at the gay panic on Kara’s face.

Then, without warning, Lena shoved her backwards.

Kara yelped, falling past the waterfall and straight into the pool ten-feet below. Lena moved to look over the edge, staring at the rippling body of water as she watched her assistant surface, gasping for air as she threw her soaking hair out of her face.

Still treading water, Kara turned to look up at Lena with unconvincing irritation. “What the fuck?!” Kara yelled up to her, failing to fight off the small smile that pulled at her pink lips. Lena laughed, the sound coming deep from her chest.

Wordlessly she backed up a few feet, getting a running start to leap off of the waterfall edge. She plunged into the cool water, sinking multiple feet before she started to swim up to the surface. Wiping her hair back as she breached, Lena continued to smile wide as she turned to find where Kara was.

She was watching her with an adorably amused look, laughing lightly through her smile. “You’re soaking wet now,” Kara pointed out. “We both are,” Lena chuckled with a shrug. She started to swim backwards, pushing towards the shallow river.

Walking back over to where she’d kicked off her boots, Lena started to strip out of her dark shirt and pants without a second thought. Tossing them over a low tree branch, Lena turned to see that Kara was staring at her- now half naked -from the pool with wide eyes.

A flash of anxiety rushed through Lena, suddenly doubting her confidence as Kara stared at her. She tried to fight down the deep red blush that threatened to erupt across her cheeks. “What?” Lena asked, her voice falsely confident.

“Why did you take off your clothes?” Kara’s cheeks were a deep red, her eyebrow arching. “Because it’s easier to swim?” Lena teased, matching Kara’s look with her own arched eyebrow. 

That nervous flutter started again in Lena’s chest as she watched Kara tilt her chin slightly, her normally bright blue eyes turning a heavy indigo as she visibly struggled to keep them on Lena’s face.

Perfect.

This is exactly what Lena wanted; to get Kara to want her

… Of course she’d never say that, too bratty to actually admit aloud that she was starting to notice how beautiful her assistant was with each passing day. She’d seen how strong her arms were, how kissable her lips and jaws looked.

Kara might not think of Lena very fondly, but there was no harm in seeing if she’d be willing to at least _try_ and explore the attraction between them.

The movement of Kara starting to exit the water brought Lena out of her thoughts. She blinked, watching her swim over and start to rise as she walked up the slowly sloping side of the pool. Her eyes were hard, focused on Lena’s face.

Kara stopped a few feet away, still standing in the water that reached to about mid-calf on her, her clothing hanging tightly around her body as it dripped into the river. “That’s not an actual answer,” Kara mumbled, frowning at Lena’s lie.

She smirked, trying to keep up her confidence despite the dark eyes watching her every move. “Why don’t you guess why I’ve undressed?” Lena teased, deciding to move closer so she was also standing in the water, just to her ankles.

The frown on Kara’s face only deepened, her jaw muscles twitching as she clenched her teeth. “Is this all a game to you?” Her voice was deep, coming out in a low growl that sent a shiver up Lena’s spine. It made her smirk only grow, inching closer until she could finally reach forward and touch Kara.

Her fingers slid against that powerful jawline, feeling the muscles flutter under Kara’s skin until Lena’s palm pressed against her cheek. “I mean, I’m certainly having fun,” Lena chuckled, mirth in her eyes as Kara only got more frustrated.

Suddenly Kara’s hand shot out, grabbing Lena by her own jaw to yank her in so close that Lena could feel Kara’s breath against her face. Despite the sudden action, it didn’t hurt, Kara’s fingers only pressing into Lena’s skin just enough to hold her still.

The hold made her gasp, eyes widening as she instinctively reached up to grab Kara’s forearm with both hands, afraid she would shove her away. “Answer my question, god dammit,” Kara snarled, “What are you trying to get by teasing me?”

Lena’s breath was already coming out in short puffs, her heartless chest thundering and her knees starting to shake. Adrenaline was rushing through Lena as she stared at the mixture of anger and arousal in Kara’s eyes.

Despite the threat of possibly getting hurt, Lena pushed more. Kara was teetering on the edge, she could tell; she just needed a proper shove and then she’d be off. 

Her hands tightened around Kara’s flexing forearm, a sly smile pushing against the fingers that pressed into her cheeks.

“Come on, Sweetheart… It’s not hard to figure out,” Lena purred, watching Kara’s anger grow into impatient rage. 

In one swift movement Lena felt her back press roughly into one of the large boulders that sat on the edge of the pool. Kara had pinned her there, hand now pressing against her chest as the other rested on Lena’s bare abdomen.

Just staring up at her from this position made Lena want to squirm, her body purring as she finally got to see exactly how powerful Kara was. It was even more alluring when she got to see it used on _her_.

Fingers dug almost painfully into Lena’s side as Kara gripped her waste. “What- do you want me to fuck you? Is that it?” She lowered to speak directly into Lena’s face, her weight pushing against her chest.

Hearing Kara finally ask those magic words sent Lena’s mind into a spiral of hazy thoughts, imagining all the scenarios she wished to happen. “There you go, Sweetheart, now you get it,” she chuckled, reaching her unpinned hands down between them to start playfully lifting Kara’s soaked shirt.

The conflict in Kara’s eyes was plain to see, obviously battling between her rage and her own arousing thoughts. “Why do you think I’d ever sleep with you?” Kara asked, brows lowering as the furrowed.

Lena huffed, starting to get impatient. She had half a mind to just push her hips up into the woman pinning her, but she figured that wouldn’t get her anywhere. “Because I saw how you were looking at me earlier? I don’t know, Kara! Why question it?”

She tried to continue, pressing her palms against flexing abs that sent butterflies erupting through her chest. Kara still didn’t budge, staring down at Lena. “I’m going to question it regardless,” she responded, making Lena groan- never had someone questioned her motives as much as Kara did!

“Fine- If you don’t want to then get off.” Lena removed her hands from Kara’s stomach, reaching up to push against her shoulders so she could sit up. Kara suddenly grabbed her wrists, yanking them up above Lena’s head as she pinned her.

Lena gasped in surprise, her eyes going wide and her stomach doing backflips. “I never said I didn’t want to, I’m just asking you why you’re teasing _me_ of all people,” Kara’s voice was low as she spoke into Lena’s ear.

“Because I want to know what it feels like to be under someone so obviously strong, yet they refuse to use any force against others,” Lena whispered back, just loud enough so that Kara could hear her above the white noise of the water fall.

She could feel Kara shifting her weight against her, a sound that could only be described as a growl coming from her chest as her hands tightened against Lena’s wrists. “I won’t be gentle, you know that, right?” Lena gave a humming chuckle, this time giving into the temptation of rolling her hips up into Kara’s wet clothing.

“I’m counting on it.”

Lena’s wrists were shifted so that Kara only had to hold them with one hand, her free hand moving down to slide all the way down Lena’s side, stopping to rest against her hips. She pressed her head back against the rock, shivering at the sensation. 

“Fuck, finally,” Lena whispered to herself, her excitement and arousal building as she watched Kara visibly give in. 

The sharp pinch to the side of her bare thigh cut her celebration short, flinching at the brief moment of pain.

Looking to the side, Lena could see that Kara’s eyes only seemed to get darker. The blue was basically gone, replaced with black pupils. Kara’s eyes, mixed with her sly smirk made Lena suddenly wonder if maybe she was biting off a little more than she could chew.

But it was too late, Kara’s resolve snapping like a rubber band. She shifted her head down, lips pressing against Lena’s neck. She gave a testing kiss to the cool skin, right at Lena’s pulse point. Then, without warning, she bit down.

Lena gasped and arched, feeling Kara’s teeth dig into her skin so deep she was worried that she would actually break skin. Luckily Kara released her grip after only a few seconds. She soothed the bite mark with her tongue, Lena sighing at the gentle sensation after the shock of the pain.

Kara nipped at the imprint of her teeth, sucking Lena’s skin into her mouth before letting it go with a wet pop. Lena struggled against the hand holding her wrists, wanting to touch the woman above her. 

She was so focused on the feeling of teeth and tongue against her neck that she didn’t process that Kara had mumbled something to her. “What?” Lena tried not to sound too breathless already, but her heaving chest was giving it away.

“What’s your safe word?”

Right… Safe word… Lena hadn’t thought of that.

“Uh… Persephone.”

Kara pulled away from Lena’s neck, eyebrow arching at the name. “She had a complicated relationship with Hades,” Lena responded to the confused look as she shrugged slightly. 

“Right… Just say it when you want me to stop.” Kara studied Lena’s face for a brief moment before moving forward. She kissed Lena’s chin, trailing the kisses down her jaw and back to her neck. She pressed multiple more open-mouthed kisses against the already bruising skin where she’d bitten earlier before shifting her attention just below the mark.

At first Lena thought she was just going to continue with her lips and tongue, but without warning she bit down again. Lena arched her back, pushing against Kara as she gasped. “Ah- Fuck!” The pain felt like electricity as it scattered across her skin.

The feeling of Kara’s body flexing as she held down Lena was delicious, a pool of heat quickly settling low in Lena’s belly. She writhed as Kara released her neck before biting her again not even a second later.

Lena bit her lip as Kara started to move her hand that had been resting against her thigh this entire time. She scratched her dull nails down her thigh, then back up. Her fingers dipped under the band of Lena’s panties, pulling the fabric up before letting it snap down against ivory skin.

Moving from her neck, Kara started to nip sharply against Lena’s shoulder and collar bone. She was certain there was now countless hickies and bruises on her neck, Kara’s teeth and lips thorough. She refused to let up, even as Lena started to grind her hips upwards with each bite.

Lena could feel her underwear sticking to her drooling entrance, trying to relieve her already growing desire for release by pushing up against Kara even more. She moaned breathlessly as pleasure zipped through her clit, feeling the friction.

Realizing what Lena was doing, Kara pressed her hand against her hips, shoving them back down against the rock. The abrasive surface painfully ground against Lena’s skin as she impatiently writhed against Kara’s hold. 

“You don’t get to finish until I say you can… I don’t care how long it takes before I finally decide you’re allowed to- you’re going to wait,” Kara growled, looking up from where she was marking Lena’s collar bone.

Lena couldn’t help it- she _whined_ at the look her assistant was giving her; the pure arousal on Kara’s face as she glared up at her… Jesus, she could have sworn she’d finished right then and there.

Kara reached down between them and ran her thumb over Lena, stopping just at her clit. Lena’s hips bucked slightly at the pressure, gasping and struggling against her restrained wrists. The smirk Kara gave her was downright evil as she started to slowly rub her thumb in a circle.

“Use your words, pretty girl… What do you say when I give you a command?” Kara arched an eyebrow, and for a split second Lena completely forgot how to speak. She’d never imagined this being Kara’s erotic side, having assumed she’d be timid and quiet, instead of a full on Dom.

Swallowing hard, Lena forced herself to focus on the dark blue eyes that bore into her green ones. “Yes… Ma’am.” She added the last part experimentally, testing to see how far Kara actually would let her take this.

Kara stared at her for a long moment before suddenly sitting up; she was still technically standing, the bolder about table-height. Her restraining hands left Lena as she reached for the hem of her own soaked shirt.

In one swift movement the fabric was gone, revealing her impossibly muscular torso. Clearly defined abs flexed with each breath, biceps tensing as Kara moved forward again, resting her weight on both hands. 

She hovered well above Lena, looking down at her with those dark, alluring eyes. It looked as if she was contemplating what she should do next, a million ideas coming into her head. Lena didn’t entirely mind the pause, allowing her eyes to openly search all over Kara’s built body.

Finally deciding on what she wanted to do, Kara grabbed Lena by the front of the bra and yanked her into a sitting position. Lena gasped, feeling calloused hands slide across her ribs, reaching to undo the simple black fabric.

The bra was discarded easily, leaving Lena bare chested as she looked up at Kara. Her hands slid back around to cup both of Lena’s breasts, roughly groping them. Lena bit her lip, looking down to watch the hands that moved against her.

She could feel her nipples already starting to stiffen against Kara’s palms, her chest involuntarily arching at such an expert touch. Kara massaged her chest until she was panting again before suddenly shoving her backwards.

Lena yelped, feeling the rough rock rub painfully against her back as she landed. She didn’t have much time to focus on the pain before Kara was upon her, tongue laving from her sternum to collar bone. She didn’t seem to care about the large scar directly over hear heart, licking straight over it like the rest of her skin.

Her hands moved back to massage soft breasts, this time using her thumbs to rub circles around and against her nipples as she returned to roughly nipping at Lena’s collar bone. The pleasure and the slight pain felt indescribable, Lena arching and moaning softly.

With her wrists no longer pinned, she tested to see if Kara would let her touch her. One hand wrapped along the back of her neck while the other slid between damp shoulder blades. She could feel the muscles in Kara’s back flexing with each subtle movement of her hands and arms.

When Kara didn’t remove her hands, or punish her for the contact, Lena started to become bolder. Her fingers tightened against the back of Kara’s neck at a particularly aggressive bite, nails dragging sharply up her back. Kara’s shoulders flexed backwards as the stinging pain, pulling away to briefly glance up to Lena.

She looked… Excited, feeling Lena’s hands on her as played with her. Returning to what she was doing, Kara removed one of her hands to replace it with her mouth. She kissed down to the center of Lena’s breast, but circled around her nipple playfully.

Lena tried not to groan, knowing her impatience would only make the teasing worse. Instead she moved her hand from Kara’s neck, tangling her fingers into still damp locks of gold. She watched as Kara kissed and marked the underside of her breast, glancing up every once and a while to make eye contact with her.

Kara continued her teasing for a while, until after a particularly sharp nip, Lena yanked the roots of her hair at the back of her head. The action made her jerk back slightly, eyes snapping straight to Lena’s face.

At first Lena thought she’d fucked up, doubting that Kara liked the rough pull, but when Kara suddenly went down and clasped her mouth around the stiff peak she’d been dancing around for a while now all Lena’s doubts melted away.

Arching into Kara’s mouth, Lena let out a particularly loud moan, feeling her tongue lave against the budding nipple sensually. Kara sucked roughly, using her other hand to scratch aggressively down her side.

Lena’s fingernails dug into the back of Kara’s shoulders as she gave all her attention to each breast, switching from one to the other. She was moaning and writing with each brush of Kara’s tongue, her hips once against pushing against Kara’s bare abs.

Maybe it was the feeling of how wet Lena was, or maybe Kara had just decided to switch it up, because one moment Lena was on her back, and the next she was flipped onto her stomach. She instinctively pressed her hands into the rock to lift her torso up, but feeling Kara pressing against her spine kept her down.

“Lift your hips for me, pretty girl,” Kara demanded in a gravely tone. Keeping in mind her previous command that Lena acknowledge each order, she turned her head to press a cheek against the cold stone. “Yes, Ma’am.”

Keeping her chest pressed against the rock under her, Lena shuffled slightly onto her knees until her ass was pressing against Kara’s stomach. She ground back slightly in another test to see what Kara would do, gasping when a hand suddenly struck where her thighs met her ass.

“I didn’t say you could do that,” Kara growled, emphasizing it with another rough slap. Lena rocked forward slightly at the impact, her eyes flinching closed. “Sorry, Ma’am!” The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could process them, a deep blush panting her cheeks.

Contemplating the apology, Kara hummed softly before gently soothing the now bright red skin with her palm. She eventually lifted her weight off of Lena’s back, moving to stand straight again. She took Lena’s hips in both hands, exploring her smooth, pale skin slowly.

The simple sensation of Kara’s palms gliding over her hips, ass, thighs, and the small of her back made Lena’s eyes flutter shut. She bit her lip, trying to fight back the moan that threatened to erupt from deep in her chest.

Shifting her arms so she could rest her head on them, Lena kept her eyes closed as she let Kara explore her body, tensing when her hands ran dangerously high up the inside of her thigh.

“You’re dripping wet, you now that?” Kara asked, clearly amused.

Lena blushed at the teasing, opening her eyes to turn and look back. “I’m aware, yes,” she replied sassily, arching an eyebrow.

The sass earned her a sharp pinch to the inside of the thigh that made her flinch. “Ow- Kara!”

The slap against Lena’s ass was so loud it echoed through the trees, quickly followed by her yelp. “Pick your next words carefully, pretty girl,” Kara warned, her eyes narrowing as she watched tears from the stinging pain well in Lena’s.

Lena stared back, her inner control-freak reluctant to say the words that would cause her to lose every ounce of authority she had in this scenario.

Biting the inside of her cheek, Lena finally mumbled, “Yes, Ma’am. I know how wet I am…”

The pleased look on Kara’s face made the humiliation completely worth it. She smiled, her hands moving to softly sooth the still stinging skin on Lena’s behind. She bent down and sweetly kissed the hand print before reaching to grab the waste of Lena’s panties.

“Good girl.”

The rush of arousal at both the praise, and the feeling of her underwear finally being taken off made Lena dizzy. She had to close her eyes to stop the world from spinning, moving to lay her head back down on her crossed arms.

Kara kissed the soft skin just at the base of Lena’s spine as her fingers danced feather-light up her thighs, resting on her hips once again. She was gentle, kindly rewarding Lena for her submission. 

It felt good, feeling how soft her lips and teeth could be, a stark contrast to the rough bites from earlier. It was sweet how Kara still thought of Lena’s emotions, even after all her bratty teasing.

Lena sighed, content as her legs parted just a little bit more, her hips falling into a more relaxed position as Kara ran her hands up and down her spine, kissing just where the back of Lena’s ribs stopped. “Are we anywhere close to the safe word?”

Her soft voice as she checked in made Lena’s chest flutter with emotion. It was one thing to just give her a second to relax and slip further into the sub-space she found herself in, it was another to verbally make sure she was still okay. “It’s miles away, don’t worry.”

Kara pulled away at the confirmation, falling back into her dominate mentality with the flip of a switch. Her hands, which had rested against Lena’s shoulder blades, suddenly started to drag down, her nails roughly digging into Lena’s back.

She arched away from the pain, gasping as her eyes flew open. Kara stopped at her ass, grabbing two full handfuls and squeezing as hard as she could. Lena cried out, trying to instinctively move forward, away from the tightening grip.

Kara grabbed her around the front of the thighs and yanked her backwards, Lena’s rear slamming into her hips. “I didn’t say you could go anywhere,” Kara scolded. She didn’t spank Lena, simply pinching the inside of her thigh so hard it left a bruise.

Groaning, Lena stretched out her arms, resting her forehead on the rock she knelt on. She could feel herself pressed against Kara’s abs, her body begging her to just start grinding back in search of that sweet release.

But Lena knew that if she even moved a muscle in an effort to feel the pleasure she wanted so badly, Kara would spank and pinch her raw. So instead Lena just focused on the cold, rough texture of the boulder on her forehead.

Knowing exactly what she was doing, Kara held Lena’s hips frim in her hands, starting to slowly guide them up and down against herself. Lena bit her lip, but it didn’t stop the moan from escaping her throat. Her fists clenched, pleasure blossoming warmly from between her legs.

Kara kept guiding her hips to grind, watching the woman below her quickly losing all her resolve; she had tried not to moan and gasp too loudly, but the pleasure took over. Lena started to move without much help from Kara, panting as she moved to press her cheek back into the stone.

Right as Lena started to really get into it, moving completely on her own, Kara backed away. She held Lena’s hips so she couldn’t follow her, Lena whining loudly.

“Not yet, pretty girl,” Kara laughed mercilessly. She held Lena steady, thumbs gently rubbing against her submissive’s dimpled hips. Lena struggled to get her breath back, fidgeting against the boulder.

Slowly, Kara started to rub her hand up and down the back of Lena’s thigh, pinching every once and a while to make her jump or yelp. She waited until Lena had calmed down from the grinding, blue eyes boring into her back as she watched her catch her breath as best she could.

Once Kara was certain Lena was calm enough, she trailed her teasing hand up her thighs until her fingertips brushed right against where Lena wanted her most. Lena tensed in anticipation, squeezing her eyes closed.

At first the touch didn’t come, causing Lena to open her eyes a few moments later to turn and look back at Kara. The dominate woman was watching her silently, an expectant look in her eyes. Lena quickly realized she was waiting for her consent, which she quickly gave with a nod.

Instantly two fingers pushed straight into her. She gasped, her walls slightly burning at the sudden fingers that filled her. Kara was knuckle deep already, but she didn’t pull out and shove right back down to her knuckles again.

Instead, she slowly inched out to her until her finger tips almost reappeared, then did tiny little thrusts just at the entrance. She didn’t bend her fingers, or really press against Lena’s walls; she just stretched her around her fingers.

Kara didn’t start to thrust fully back inside of her until Lena was unabashedly begging. “Please, Ma’am- I’m ready, I promise. Please, fuck me with your fingers!” With Lena’s consent once again, Kara started to properly move inside of her.

She started out with pushing all the way in, and pulling all the way out with bent fingers. The sound Lena’s pussy made was filthy, and Lena felt her cheeks heat up as the noise echoed through the woods- although it was quickly drowned out by her own sounds of pleasure as Kara started to move faster.

Her fingers pressed deeper, harder against Lena’s front wall as she moved in and out. Each time her broad fingers passed over that spongey spot inside of Lena, a burst of pleasure blossomed through her hips.

In only a few minutes Lena was starting to move against Kara’s fingers, riding her from her hands-and-knees position. She lifted herself up onto her elbows, looking back to watch Kara watch her. Lena’s eyebrows furrowed as she bit her lip, moaning deep in her throat.

Just as Lena was about to beg Kara not to stop, her breaths becoming ragged and uneven, Kara removed her fingers all together. Lena gasped at the lack of sensation, looking at Kara in betrayal.

“Fuck- Seriously?!” Lena couldn’t help her frustration, eyes blazing with annoyance.

She didn’t get to be annoyed for long, Kara suddenly reaching out to grab her by the back of the neck and yank her up. Lena yelped, sitting up on her knees. Kara pushed against the back of her hips, forcing her to shuffle forward a few inches.

Now kneeling in the center of the boulder, Lena could feel Kara get up onto the rock to kneel with her. She sat back on her legs, pulling Lena close so she was pressed flush to her front, resting between her spread legs.

Shifting her hold from the back of Lena’s neck to the front, Kara easily pressed her lips to Lena’s ear. “I told you; You’re not going to cum until I say you can, pretty girl,” she whispered in a threateningly low voice.

A rush of heat rolled down Lena’s spine at the words, her eyes fluttering closed. Kara’s fingers flexed against her neck, but they never squeezed down hard enough to cut off blood flow.

Reaching around with her other hand, Kara played with Lena’s breasts again, pinching and twisting her still erect nipples. She smiled against Lena’s shoulder, feeling her fidget and arch against her.

Kara kissed the cool, sweaty skin of Lena’s shoulder as she pinched a little bit more before finally starting to trail her hand back down between Lena’s legs.

Her fingers reinserted themselves, Lena gasping as her walls fluttered at the pleasure. She tried to sag forward a little bit, but the hand pressed to her throat kept her in place.

Once again Kara started at a slow pace, building Lena back up until she was moaning loudly into the woods. Her head tilted back against Kara’s shoulder, chest arched as her hands reached back to hold onto Kara’s clothed thighs for dear life.

Pumping in and out, Kara would slowly drag the pads of her fingers against Lena’s front wall. She’d pull out almost completely before pushing back in two inches, pumping against her g-spot before pushing fully back in again. 

Kara went faster and faster until Lena was half tempted to ask her to slow down. The only thing that kept her from requesting the slower pace was her quickly building orgasm. She could feel it settling low in her hips, her entrance drooling even with Kara’s fingers inside of it.

“Please, Ma’am… _Please_ let me cum! I want to finish so bad,” Lena begged breathlessly. She turned her head slightly to say this right into Kara’s ear, her hands tightening on her thighs.

Kara hummed in amusement, glancing at her from the corner of her eye. 

“Should I? Do you really think so?”

In a last ditch effort to convince Kara to give her the release her hips were aching for, she reached up with her right hand to press her palm into Kara’s cheek, fingers brushing against her neck. She stretched her neck to reach Kara’s ear a little bit better before sensually whispering through breathy moans.

“I want to come around your fingers and moan your name… Kara, please.”

For a brief second Lena could feel Kara loose her rhythm, her chest hitching against her back.

Then, all at once, she regained her pattern, using more pressure against her g-spot and less speed. “Okay, Good Girl,” Kara whispered back against her skin.

Lena was vaguely aware that Kara kissed her cheek softly, but the sudden snap of her orgasm distracted her too much to process it.

True to her word, Lena moaned out a slew of cuss words and Kara’s name. Her back arched, thighs shaking as her entire body tensed up.

The orgasm was blinding, bright white stars appearing on the inside of her eyelids as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Kara worked her through the entire orgasm, which lasted what felt like minutes, pumping her fingers in and out of her. She didn’t stop moving her hand, even when Lena relaxed against her.

Instead, she actually took her fingers out and started to swipe them across Lena’s clit.

Surprised by the sudden transition into round two, Lena dug her nails into Kara’s neck in preparation. She was already overly sensitive, so it didn’t take long for the second orgasm to crash over her.

Once again Lena called out Kara’s names as encouragement, turning her head to press her nose into Kara’s neck.

It wasn’t until Lena realized that Kara still wasn’t stopping, attempting to go for a third orgasm that she used her safe word.

“Persephone! Baby, please stop… I need some time,” Lena hurriedly whispered. As soon as Kara heard the goddesses name she removed her hand, noticeably frowning into Lena’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” She whispered, turning to glance at the still panting woman that she held to the front of her chest. “No, no. Don’t be; I’m just unsure I could keep going right now.” Lena turned against Kara so they were facing one another, wrapping her bare arms around Kara’s shoulders.

Kara’s eyes flickered all over her face, watching her with an unreadable expression. Lena slowly leaned her forehead to press against Kara’s, staring at her dark blue eyes.

“Do you regret it?” Lena whispered, still breathless. She could feel herself dripping onto the rock, trying not to shift uncomfortably.

Kara carefully shook her head, a rush of relief rolling over Lena.

“Then do you want to go back to the castle?... To my room?”

**********

Lena had never seen Kara ride her horse so fast. She even led the way home, galloping Asher ahead of her and Outlaw. They got back to the castle in record time, Kara impatiently removing her mounts saddle before grabbing Lena by the wrist and dragging her through the castle.

They appeared in Lena’s room before she could even think of how this was going to work; was it going to be a repeat of the woods? Was Kara going to allow her to actually show some affection? Would Kara jump right into sex, or would there be more foreplay?

None of her questions got answered as Kara stepped into the office-bedroom, turning to watch Lena apprehensively close the door. She was suddenly nervous, realizing this was now becoming an actual thing, versus the hate sex she originally planned it out to be.

As soon as the doors were closed and locked Lena’s hips were being grabbed by strong hands, turning her around to Kara could see her face. Wordlessly Kara started to push Lena back until the back of her legs were pressed against her four poster bed.

“I want to taste you,” Kara stated blatantly, her hands already starting to undo the tie of Lena’s pants.

Lena suddenly grabbed her hands, forcing Kara to stop and actually look her in the eyes. “Wait, hold on, Kara.” The dark hungry look sent a shiver down Lena’s spine as she looked up to the dominate woman. But suddenly the look was gone, replaced with worry.

“Oh, sorry- do you not like-“ Kara started, but Lena interrupted her before her thoughts could spiral. 

“No, of course I like that kind of thing. I just… I was kind of hoping to go slower.”

Kara’s eyebrows furrowed, processing what Lena was asking. Slower meant they had to actually process what was going on. It wasn’t just blind, carnal hunger anymore.

“Yeah… Okay. I think that’ll be good… How do you want to do this then?”

Her agreement sent happiness blossoming through Lena’s chest. She smiled wide, reaching up to wrap her arms around broad shoulders.

Slowly, Lena leaned up to softly kiss her chin. Kara blinked at the tenderness, but she didn’t seem reluctant. Instead, she moved to wrap her arms around Lena, encouraging her to keep going.

She kissed Kara’s jaw line, her fingernails lightly dragging against her neck. Lena felt her dominate shiver at the sensation, her head tilting at Lena’s lips reached the corner of her jaw.

Smiling at the invitation, she tenderly started to kiss along her pulse point. She gently nipped her skin here and there, but Lena felt no desire to get vengeances for the dully throbbing bite marks that were on her own skin.

Her hands started to search down the back of Kara’s shirt, feeling the muscles she was so attracted to flexing under her fingertips. Lena hummed in satisfaction, grinning as Kara made a point of flexing her shoulders back for her.

Lena felt Kara’s hands grab the hem of her shirt, slowly pushing it up. Silently agreeing with the move, Lena lifted her arms to allow Kara to pull her shirt completely off. She wasted no time in taking Kara’s shirt off in turn, her grin growing as she finally got to touch all over Kara.

Her skin was hot- a stark contrast to Lena’s constantly cold skin –smooth under her finger pads. Kara licked her lips, swallowing hard as she watched Lena slowly explore her body.

There was a tenderness that hadn’t been there before, the slowness allowing them to connect on a much different level. It made Lena smile, new emotions welling in her chest.

She grabbed Kara’s waste, turning them so it was Kara who had to sit on the bed. Lena pushed Kara’s shoulders back till she was laying down, moving to grab the hem of her pants.

“Lift your hips,” Lena softly requested, glancing up to Kara’s dark blue eyes. She did as she was asked, letting Lena pull her loose pants off completely, having already kicked off her boots while pushing Lena back earlier.

Now in just her underwear, Kara stared up at Lena as she removed her own pants. Kara shifted up the bed, sitting up, before reaching out a beckoning hand towards Lena. She had a soft look on her face as Lena climbed into the bed, grabbing her hand as she moved to straddle her lap.

They didn’t do anything, just stared at one another for a long moment. This was a whole different sort of arousal; it wasn’t because both women were horny and frustrated at one another… This had attraction and so much emotion behind it, driving them forward.

“I want to try something,” Kara said in a voice so soft it was basically a whisper. She wrapped her arm around Lena’s waste, pulling her close as she waited for Lena to agree to whatever she wanted to try.

Lena didn’t hesitate to nod her head, green eyes searching all over Kara’s face. Slowly reaching up with her free hand, Kara pressed her palm against Lena’s cheek. Her thumb brushed over her high cheekbones, both of them still staring at one another.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Kara started to lean forward. She tilted her head to the right, blue yes flickering down to Lena’s once crimson lips. Her own parted slightly as they leaned closer towards one another, Lena’s chest thundering so hard her entire body could feel it.

The kiss was probably one of the gentlest, sweetest kisses Lena had ever felt. Their lips brushed slightly together, just passing over each other briefly. Then, they both pressed further together more firmly.

Lena’s lips tingled as they started to slowly move against Kara’s. They were testing each other, seeing what the other liked and didn’t. Lena didn’t even care to pay attention to the low pull in her hips, her mind focused on how _amazing_ it felt to finally kiss Kara.

They sat like that for almost an hour, the kiss growing in both confidence and passion. Lena had kept her hands respectfully on either side of Kara’s neck, but as their lips pushed against each other, they started to move.

She undid Kara’s bra, tossing it off the bed in a random direction. Just as she did, Kara swiped her tongue against her bottom lip, a tiny moan erupting from Lena’s throat.

The noise seemed to really send Kara into overdrive this time.

Her firm hands grabbed onto Lena’s ass, pulling her hips in close. Kara nibbled her bottom lip, Lena’s hands moving between them to cup Kara’s breasts. They were smaller than hers, but still perky with firm, budding nipples.

This time it was Kara who moaned into the kiss, feeling Lena’s fingers brushing against her sensitive chest. The sound went straight to Lena’s clit, having never heard a sound so heavenly.

It drove Lena to try and make her moan again, this time pinching her nipple gently between thumb and forefinger. Getting what she wanted, Kara moaned louder, her hands guiding Lena to start grinding against her front.

For a little while Lena let Kara continue to run the show, letting her guide her hips and scratch her back as they kissed with a tentative amount of tongue.

Eventually, however, Lena decided that _she_ wanted to taste _Kara_.

Breaking away from the kiss, Lena pushed Kara down by the shoulders. Surprised, Kara looked up at her with wide blue eyes. “Will you let me eat you out, Ma’am?” Lena asked point blank, her tone innocent. She made sure to drive the question home by grinding her hips down a little harder.

Kara’s nose flared as she quickly started to nod, her cheeks and bare chest turning red as her heart rate quickened. Lena smiled at how easy it was to get her going, silently wondering if she should get pay back for the way Kara made her wait.

Too impatient, however, Lena decided to get straight to the point; her tongue was begging to press into Kara’s sex- to have her writhe under her as she lapped up every ounce of wetness that came from between those amazingly toned legs.

Scooting down, Lena grabbed Kara’s underwear and pulled them all the way down to her ankles, taking them off and tossing them to the side.

She pushed Kara’s knees apart, revealing that rosy pink flower that drooled happily for her.

Lena bit her lip, eyes locked on the small patch of blonde hair that practically made her giggle with how adorable it was.

She didn’t realize that she was just staring, not moving an inch, until suddenly Kara spoke. “Lena?” The name broke her out of her trance, green eyes snapping up to look at Kara.

“Oh- Sorry,” Lena mumbled before she stalked forward, lying flat on her stomach between toned legs. She kissed Kara’s inner thighs sweetly, watching Kara watch her. Slowly Lena moved where she wanted her most.

She didn’t break eye contact as she laved her tongue agonizingly slow through dripping folds. Kara’s chest hitched, her eyelids fluttering as she struggled to keep her eyes from rolling back at the sensation. Lena made a point of circling the tip of her tongue against that sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Fuck,” Kara whispered breathlessly, letting her eyes slide closed as she pressed her head back into the pillows. Lena smiled as pride swelled in her chest, excited to know that Kara was already enjoying something so simple.

She kept her tongue moving, licking slow broad strokes through Kara’s length. Only when she could see her chest starting to heave with quickened breaths did Lena actually start to pay attention to her clit.

Using the flat of her tongue, Lena licked broad circles against Kara. The dominate woman started to buck and arch almost instantly, her hands grasping the duvet for dear life. Lena smirked quietly, watching the woman who’s just fucked her in the woods less than two hours ago already starting to come undone.

Switching things up, Lena instead started to kiss and suck Kara’s clit. Strong hands grasped either side of her head as soon as she started to do this, Kara’s beautiful moans echoing loudly in the room. Thank god Lena’s room was the only one on this floor of the tower.

The more Lena sucked and licked, the more desperate Kara got. At one point Lena had to wrap her arms around her hips to keep them pinned to the bed, trying not to smile and break her rhythm. 

Kara was gasping, crying out a mixture of cuss words, Lena’s name, and “Good Girl”, every single word going straight to Lena’s clit.

After multiple minutes- Kara managed to hold on for a lot longer than Lena thought –she finally snapped like a rubber band.

Arching almost completely off the bed, Kara ground into Lena’s tongue as she came, hot liquid splashing against Lena’s skin.

She didn’t stop until Kara finally relaxed on the bed, gently pushing her head away. Lena hummed in amusement, wiping her chin with the back of her hand before kissing sweetly up Kara’s body.

“Wow… Good girl,” Lena teased with a low chuckle.

The look Kara gave her told Lena she was in for a _long_ night…


End file.
